


Kissapedon hampaiden taakse

by lokiemrys



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, During Canon, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiemrys/pseuds/lokiemrys
Summary: Ylväs ilves, kissapeto, jolla oli yhdeksän henkeä ja vielä muutama päälle. Sellaisena kaikki näkivät Ashin. He pelkäsivät hänen kynsiään, vaikka ne olivat näkymättömissä, he kiersivät hänet kaukaa siinä pelossa, että saisivat niistä kynsistä.Eiji ei tehnyt niin.





	1. Chapter 1

Valo New Yorkin yössä. Niitä oli tietysti kaikkialla, mutta tämä oli erilainen kuin muut.  
Aito ja lämmin kuin liekki.  
Ash ei pelännyt, että liekki polttaisi häntä, päinvastoin.  
Hän pelkäsi onnistuvansa jotenkin tukahduttamaan sen kaiken toivon ja optimismin, viattomuuden, jota Eiji kantoi lyhtynä rinnassaan.

Ash oli yöperhonen, jokin likainen hyönteinen, joka ei voinut jättää tuota valoa rauhaan, ei sitten millään.  
Hän oli jälleen käskenyt Eijiä lähtemään kotiin, poistumaan, ennen kuin olisi liian myöhäistä.  
Ennen kuin New Yorkin kadut, Ashin vaarallinen elämä nielisi Eijin niin syvälle, ettei tällä olisi enää ulospääsyä.  
Ennen kuin Eijille kävisi niin kuin Shorterille.  
Mutta Eiji jäi aina.

*

New York oli vaarallinen kaupunki. Jokaisen nurkan takana saattoi joutua puukotetuksi, raiskatuksi, ammutuksi. Tai niin Ash oli oppinut elämään.  
Eiji ei ollut vielä oppinut näkemään kaupunkia sillä tavalla.  
Eiji näki korkeat rakennukset, kiiltävät julkisivut ja kiireisen ihmisvilinän, tavallisia ihmisiä suorittamassa arkisia askareitaan.

Eiji ei tiennyt, että kuka tahansa noista kiireisistä saattoi olla Dino Golzinen leivissä, huumekauppias tai kantaa mukanansa kaupungin tai muiden ihmisten antamaa traumaa.  
Eiji oli niin puhdas, että välillä Ashin teki mieli kokeilla tämän ihoa, liukuisiko kosketus pois, liukuisiko lika pois ja jättäisi Eijin yhtä kirkkaaksi, kuin miltä tämä Ashin silmiin aina näytti.  
Olisiko japanilaisen pojan iho teflonia.

*

Eijin hymy häikäisi, kun Ash ensimmäisen kerran näki sen ulottuvan silmiin saakka.  
Hän vei kädet silmiensä eteen ja tunsi tuon hymyn pistona kylkiensä alla, painona vatsassa ja jännitteenä omissa poskissaan.  
Hymy oli eri kuin se, jonka Eiji oli aiemmin vetänyt kasvoilleen.  
Ash näki ensimmäisen kerran särön kirkkaassa kuvassa, jonka oli luullut olevan Eiji.

Hän halusi avata, työntää sormensa säröön ja löytää enemmän sellaista, mitä ei ollut Eijistä aiemmin nähnyt.  
Tämä oli se Eiji, joka lensi, joka yhä osasi lentää, jonka nilkkavamma ei estänyt tätä kohoamasta korkeuksiin.  
Ash ei voinut estää itseään hymyilemästä takaisin, ja hän tiesi, että Eijikin näki hänet.

*

Ylväs ilves, kissapeto, jolla oli yhdeksän henkeä ja vielä muutama päälle. Sellaisena kaikki näkivät Ashin.  
He pelkäsivät hänen kynsiään, vaikka ne olivat näkymättömissä, he kiersivät hänet kaukaa siinä pelossa, että saisivat niistä kynsistä.  
Eiji ei tehnyt niin.

Eijiä nauratti hänen lempinimensä, mutta samalla Ash näki, että se teki Eijin surulliseksi.  
Eiji näki hänet. Eiji näki, että hän oli aivan yhtä rikki kuin muutkin, aivan yhtä paljon ihminen, heikko, surullinen, kaipaava.  
Eiji otti hänet syliinsä, kun hän oli ensin kynsinyt ilmaa niin kauan, että kaikki muut perääntyivät, jättivät hänet yksin.  
Eiji piteli häntä niin kauan, että hän antoi itselleen luvan hajota.

 

Aamulla Ash heräsi Eijin vuoteesta, hätkähti ja kolautti päänsä japanilaisen pojan leukaan.  
Eiji kietoi käsivartensa tiukemmin hajonneen kissapedon ympärille, painoi huulensa vaaleaan harjaan ja mumisi jotain vielä nukkumisesta.  
Ash sulki silmänsä ja kaksi kyyneltä sai luvan pudota, ei enempää, sillä kasassa oli pysyttävä, myöhemmin oli oltava taas kokonainen.

Eijin lämpö tuli kaikkialta. Ash oli liekin ytimessä, sen ympäröimänä, ja hänen aina liian kylmä tai kuuma sisikuntansa kellui hellässä lämmössä, joka kuitenkin puristi sieltä, mistä itku tulee.  
Ashin lopulta noustessa hän olisi halunnut vain käpertyä takaisin Eijin lujaan lämpöön, tuntea olevansa turvassa, vaikka aivot sanoivatkin, että mikä tahansa saattaisi rikkoa rauhan.

*

Purppura maalasi taivaanrannan veriseksi. Yhtä veriseksi kuin Ashin kädet oli tänään maalattu useamman kuin yhden ihmisen verellä.  
Vaikka pieni lämpö hänen sydämessään aneli Eijin äänellä, ettei hän tappaisi enää, hänen oli pakko.  
Ääni muuttui hiljaisemmaksi, lämpö haaleni hiljalleen.

Mitä hän antoi Eijille? Palelsiko Eijiä nyt, kun hänen oli kerrankin melkein lämmin?  
Ash hinkkasi käsiään yhteen, otti lisää saippuaa ja poimi käteensä karkean pesusienen.  
Punainen tuntui juurtuneen sydämenviivaan, elämänviivaan, rystysiin ja jokaiseen juonteeseen.  
Veri oli saatava pois, pois Eijin läheltä, syvemmälle Ashin sisään, piiloon pimeyteen. Kätköön kissapedon hampaiden taakse, josta sen näkisi vain joku tarpeeksi hullu, joka työntää päänsä pedon suuhun.

Eijin olisi lähdettävä. Ash ei kestänyt ajatusta toisesta odottamassa häntä, odottamassa päivästä toiseen.  
Odottamassa mitä? Ash ei tiennyt.

Ikuisesti.

Sana kummitteli, sana, jonka Ash oli kerran heikkona hetkenä kuiskannut, ja Eiji oli kuiskannut sen takaisin, ja silloin lämpö oli melkein polttanut. Mutta sellaisessa tulessa Ash halusi olla, sellaisen kuumuuden hän toivotti tervetulleeksi, jos sen kanssa tulivat Eijin sormet hänen hiuksiinsa hellinä ja yksinkertaisesti pitelemässä häntä lähellä. Hän pääsisi koska tahansa pois, mutta hänen ei olisi pakko, ja se teki Ashin olon turvalliseksi.

Ikuisesti.

Sana oli lupaus, jollaisen täyttäminen oli mahdottomuus, mutta silti se toi heille molemmille lohtua.  
Sielut käsi kädessä.


	2. Viimeinen laskeutuminen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorterin tarina ajasta, jonka hän oli Ashin (ja myöhemmin myös Eijin) kanssa.  
> Käytännössä osa animen tapahtumista Shorterin näkökulmasta ja tämän päänsisäisen maailman kautta.  
> Shorter ;_;
> 
> Varoitukset loppunoteissa.

Shorterilla oli ollut omat sotkunsa jo ennen Ashia, mutta Ash teki hänen elämästään ihan uudella tavalla jännittävää. Eikä se ollut aina pelkästään hyvä juttu.  
Kun tapasi toisen nuorisovankilassa, oli kaiketi ihan normaalia olla pojasta huolissaan vielä sen jälkeenkin. Pojasta ja kaikista muista, jotka jotenkin imeytyivät mukaan siihen sotkuun, joka oli kyseisen pojan elämä.   
Viimeisin mukaan joutunut sivullinen oli Eiji, ja Shorter vannoi itselleen suojelevansa japanilaista babyfacea hamaan loppuun saakka. Jos hän yhtään voisi siihen vaikuttaa, Eiji ei kohtaisi ainakaan samanlaista loppua kuin Skipper oli kohdannut.  
Eiji oli aivan liian pehmoinen New Yorkin kaduille, ja sellaisena Shorter halusi pojan myös pitää. 

Shorter oli koko ikänsä ollut pikkuveli, ja sellaisten kuului tuottaa vähän huolta ja murhetta, olla levottomia villikkoja. Vanhempien kuoleman jälkeen hän oli kuitenkin myös ”mies talossa”, vaikka Nadia olikin heistä kahdesta vanhempi. 

Silloin Shorter himmasi vähän riehumistaan ja ryhtyi huolehtimaan. Kai se huolehtiminen jotenkin levisi nuorisovankilassa Ashiin, koska kun Shorter oli kerran ryhtynyt huolehtimaan, lopettaminen ei yksinkertaisesti ollut enää vaihtoehto.   
Pian päästyään vapaaksi, hän ryhtyi huolehtimaan koko Chinatownista, kaikista nuoremmista, kaikista yksinäisistä, jotka vain ottivat sen vastaan. Ennen kuin Shorter huomasikaan, hän oli jengipomo Ashin rinnalla. Se ei ihan ollut hänen alkuperäinen tarkoituksensa.  
Näillä mentiin, ei sille enää mitään voinut. 

***

Joskus Shorter mietti, miksi juuri Ash oli kiinnittänyt hänen huomionsa nuorisovankilassa. Siellä oli ollut paljon nuorempia, paljon enemmän suojelua vaativia poikia, ja silti hän oli päätynyt seisomaan Ashin rinnalla. Ash oli häntä vain muutaman kuukauden nuorempi, mutta tämän silmät tuntuivat nähneet paljon enemmän vuosia kuin Shorter.  
Ash osasi pitää huolen itsestään, mutta silti Shorter tunsi tarvetta pysytellä tämän vierellä.  
Näin jälkikäteen se kävi järkeen joka kerta, kun Shorter kiskaisi Eijin pois luodin edestä, esti tätä hukkumasta, tai mitä holtittomuuksia Eiji ikinä päätyikään tekemään, koska oli päättänyt uppiniskaisesti pysyä Ashin rinnalla.   
Kaksi idioottia, Shorter ajatteli harjatessaan hampaitaan Eijin vieressä pakun perällä.

Siitä eteenpäin asiat lähtivätkin yllättävän nopeasti menemään yhä jyrkempää alamäkeä. Aseet paukkuivat ja kivuliaat muistot repivät tiensä pintaan itse kunkin alitajunnasta.  
Shorter yritti pitää Eijistä kiinni, kun he kaikki heittelehtivät tunteiden turbulenssissa, paiskautuivat toisiaan ja kovia, kiiltäviä pintoja vasten yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan.  
Ash ei päästänyt ketään lähelleen, ja Shorter saattoi vain toivoa, että Eijin pehmeä lähestymistapa murtaisi Ashin muurit jossain vaiheessa ennen kuin tämä hajoaisi itseensä.  
Shorter menetti oikeuden Ashin ystävyyteen samalla hetkellä, jolla valitsi sisarensa hengen tämän ylitse.   
Ash kuolisi kuitenkin väkivaltaisesti ennemmin tai myöhemmin, mutta sisarensa Shorter halusi siltä kohtalolta säästää. Eijin joutumista vaaraan Shorter katui eniten.

Hän ei voinut enää muuta kuin pitää kiinni Eijistä kynsin hampain. Pahimmassa tapauksessa Shorterin täytyisi viedä tämä mukanaan taivaaseen ennen kuin joku erottaisi heidät toisistaan ja helvetti kietoisi kyntensä Eijin ympärille, sitoisi ketjuihin päästämättä koskaan enää pois.   
Hän ei sallisi Eijin joutua samaan helvettiin, josta Ash yhä vieläkin pyristeli irti.   
Hän ei ollut osannut varautua, että oli pahempaakin. 

Samalla hetkellä, jolla banana fish ui hänen suoniinsa, Shorter tiesi kaiken olevan ohi. Kipu poltti, mutta vielä pahempaa oli se, mitä tapahtui tunteille ja ajatuksille. Meduusamaiset lonkerot liimautuivat kiinni, sulautuivat, kunnes Shorter ei enää tiennyt, missä harhat alkoivat ja hän itse päättyi. 

Päättyi. Onneksi kaikki päättyi ennen kun hän ennätti päättää kenenkään elämää. Eijin. Sillä hetkellä, jolla luoti upposi, nousi Shorterin ajatuksiin selkeä hetki.  
Se oli ohi nyt, hän ei voinut tehdä enää mitään. Ash oli pelastanut hänet, pelastanut Eijin. Shorter olisi halunnut pyytää anteeksi, anteeksi molemmilta kaikkea tapahtunutta, mutta aikaa ei ollut.   
Kyyneleet valahtivat poskille ja Shorter toivoi, ettei Eiji muistaisi häntä pahalla. Ei Eiji eikä Ash. Hän halusi, että nämä olisivat onnellisia, eikä kumpikaan kohtaisi sellaista loppua kuin hän.   
Eiji oli lämmin, kun Shorter kaatui poikaa vasten. Tuntui hyvältä, kun elämä haipui sellaisen ihmisen sylissä, josta oli tullut Shorterille rakas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canoninen hahmokuolema ja muutenkin rankkaa tavaraa.  
> Tämä sijoittuu ajallisesti aika paljon ennen tuota Ashin osuutta, mutta tämäkin noudattaa pitkälti canonia, joten siksi laitan sen tähän.   
> Katsotaan saako Eijikin oman osuutensa, kun tämä sarja ei selvästi ole vieläkään poistunut systeemistäni.

**Author's Note:**

> Näiden seitsemän raapaleen kirjoitutaustamusiikkina pyörivät kaikki Banana fishin openingit ja endingit luuppina. Tämä sijoittuu jonnekin yhdeksännen jakson jälkeen, mutta ei sisällä graafisia spoilereita, vain pieniä nyökkäyksiä canonin suuntaan. 
> 
> Banana Fish -anime koukutti minut perusteellisemmin kuin mikään fiktiivinen asia on pitkään aikaan tehnyt. Haluan lukea, katsella amv:itä ja fanartia, piirtää, kirjoittaa, ihan mitä tahansa, että saan vielä olla siinä nerokkaassa, traagisessa ja dramaattisessa maailmassa ja näiden hahmojen kanssa.  
> Työn alla myös näiden kääntäminen englanniksi.


End file.
